


Bear Hug

by deadhuntress



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Jensen, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Hangover, Jus in Bello Convention, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadhuntress/pseuds/deadhuntress
Summary: Jensen was one of those really affectionate, really cute drunks that are really hard to stay mad at because they’retoo damn cute.Or, Misha takes care of Jensen during JIBCon.





	Bear Hug

Jensen was one of those really affectionate, really cute drunks that are really hard to stay mad at because they’re _too damn cute_.

Misha had known this before today of course, but Jensen had never been so… _public_ with his affection for Misha before, and it had kind of thrown Misha a curveball at their panel earlier today. Usually it was Jensen who tried (and failed) to reign in their intimacy, but with Jensen far past tipsy and threatening to expose their relationship to the whole world, Misha was left to try to keep him in check and do damage control when needed. A quick social media check, though, showed that the fans had not missed any of what happened, and Misha sighed.

“You really did it this time,” he said aloud, a smile playing at the corner of his lips despite himself. “Have fun explaining this one.”

Jensen, of course, didn’t respond – he was sleeping soundly on top of Misha, body splayed over Misha’s and head resting on Misha’s chest, in just the right place so that whenever he shifted in his sleep, his hair tickled Misha’s chin. He was downright adorable, and Misha shook his head in wonder as he ran his fingers through the short brown hair.

Suddenly, Misha’s phone buzzed, and he hurried to silence it when Jensen stirred slightly. After a few moments, Jensen sighed in his sleep and nuzzled further into Misha’s chest, and Misha carefully picked up his phone to see who had texted him.

_**How’s the lightweight?** _

Misha grinned. _Danneel._

_**Someone can’t hold his alcohol ;D** _

He received a line of laughing emojis for that. _**Is that why he drunk texted me to say you wore pink underwear today?**_

Misha held back a laugh. _**Damn, secret’s out**_

_**He also texted me a bunch of messages that just said rawr… What’s up with that?** _

Misha thought for a moment. _**Um. Apparently he has underwear with a bear on them? And a forest scene on the back, which I saw when we got back here. It’s… something.**_

It was a nearly a minute before he finally got a reply. _**Sorry Mish I can’t stop laughing… I bought those as a gag gift for his birthday and he loves them for some reason. There might possibly be a tiger pair at home too?**_

_**So I have YOU to blame!** _

_**Oops :D** _

_**Did he tell you he showed me them? Onstage? During our panel?** _

_**He didn’t!** _

_**Half the fans think he was commando** _

_**Omg** _

_**Then he roared at me for the rest of the panel** _

_**OMG** _

_**How do you deal with him?** _

_**Laugh at him, mainly** _

_**Hmm. I was too busy doing damage control. More than once I thought he was gonna kiss me onstage.** _

That got Misha another series of laughing emojis.

_**Sounds fun**_ , Danneel’s next message said. _**I’m jealous**._

_**Yeah, well, we got back to the hotel and he passed out on top of me. But not before stripping down to just the boxers. I’m trying not to think about the bear conveniently placed over my crotch.** _

_**OMG** _

_**Yeah, yeah**_ , Misha replied. _**Come pick him up. Take him home.**_

Her reply was quick. _**Haha he’s your problem, babe**_

_**He’s your husband!** _

_**He’s your boyfriend!** _

Misha snorted. _**Fuck you**_

_**Hmm maybe if you were here…** _

Misha sent a frowny face. Danneel didn’t answer for a few minutes, so he returned to stroking Jensen’s hair. Finally, his phone lit up again, and he held it up to see.

_**Sorry, baby crying. Twins are exhausting.** _

_**I would imagine. I have enough trouble with my two.**_ Misha smiled at the thought. He’d FaceTimed with Vicki and the kids before Jensen had completely passed out. When he called, they’d been making lunch, so most of the video consisted of Maison drinking a glass of juice and describing in detail the bug she’d caught earlier that day while Vicki tried to cook and keep West from adding anything too weird to the macaroni and cheese. It was messy and chaotic and absolutely perfect, and he couldn’t wait to be home with them.

Danneel’s next message was a picture of the twins – down for an afternoon nap – and JJ, who appeared to be reading them a story.

_**Awww**_ , Misha replied. _**They’re adorable**_

_**Yeah, when they’re sleeping**_ , Danneel responded with a winking emoji.

_**Very true.**_ Misha lifted his phone carefully and pulled up the camera to get a picture of Jensen asleep on top of him in the dim lamplight. _**Like father like kids**_ , he captioned it before hitting send.

_**He is pretty adorable**_ , Danneel responded. _**I’m glad you’re there to take care of him.**_

Misha’s smile softened.  _ **Me too.**_

_**< 3 Go to sleep, you need it. Text me in the morning. Night!** _

_**Okay, okay, good night. Give everyone a kiss for me.** _

_**You do the same when he wakes up.** _

Misha yawned despite himself as he read the final message. _**He’s getting a lot more than just a kiss ;D**_

Danneel sent another laughing emoji before Misha plugged his phone in and set it on the table. He was just able to reach the switch on the lamp, and clicked it off before settling into the bed and relaxing his head into the pillow. It wasn’t long before he drifted off to sleep to the sound of Jensen’s peaceful breathing.

\---

Misha awoke with a startled grunt the next morning when Jensen shifted in his sleep and stuck an elbow in Misha’s ribs. Misha groaned as the pain went away, blinking in the dim light as sleep faded and he slowly got his bearings.

Thankfully, Jensen was no longer sprawled completely on top of him, so Misha was able to wiggle his way out of his boyfriend’s grasp and stumble to the bathroom. Misha nearly fell asleep again brushing his teeth – he really was exhausted – so once he finished, he climbed back in bed and closed his eyes as he curled up against Jensen’s body.

The next time Misha woke up, it was to Jensen groaning loudly next to him.

“Turn the light off,” Jensen complained, his voice rough and gravelly.

“That’s the sun,” Misha responded, not even opening his eyes.

“’S too bright,” Jensen grumbled, trying to steal Misha’s pillow to cover his eyes.

Misha shoved Jensen’s hands away. “Get off,” he said. “There’re extras for a reason.” Misha closed his own eyes again, assuming that Jensen was grabbing one of the extra pillows to use. Jensen was quiet for a few minutes, so Misha attempted to fall back asleep, but unfortunately, the silence didn’t last long.

“Mish?” Jensen’s voice was small and hesitant. “My head hurts.”

Misha sighed but gave up on getting any more sleep. He slipped out of the bed and to the bathroom, where there were a few plastic cups on the sink. “You drank a lot yesterday,” he said as he filled one of the cups with water and brought it back to the bed. He’d grabbed a bottle of aspirin from his suitcase the night before, and he set the cup on the nightstand and shook two pills out of the bottle.

“Take these,” he said, easing the pillow of off Jensen’s face and helping him sit up. Jensen dutifully swallowed the pills and downed the cup of water, leaning back against the wall when he was finished. Misha fetched another cup of water and Jensen drank that too.

“Thanks,” he said, setting the cup down and pulling Misha closer so that he could rest his head against Misha’s stomach. “What would I do without you?”

There was a snarky reply on the tip of Misha’s tongue, but Jensen’s expression was loving and his eyes were sincere, so Misha just smiled. “Who knows?” he teased lightly.

They were silent for a moment, and then Jensen tugged Misha down onto the bed. “Love you,” he said softly, resting his forehead against Misha’s.

Misha’s smile softened as it always did when Jensen let himself be vulnerable. “Love you too.”

There would be plenty of teasing to come later, but for that moment, he was content to just kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on Tumblr at [thetideseternaltune](http://thetideseternaltune.tumblr.com/) (main blog) or [hunterangelkisses](http://hunterangelkisses.tumblr.com/) (SPN sideblog)!


End file.
